emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1574 (16th July 1991)
Plot Joe sets off to see Kate again, taking Lucy in a bid to help cheer Kate up a little. Kim walks in on Kathy and Tony kissing in the kitchen. Kate is pleased to see Lucy and walks her with Joe. Elsa gets Elizabeth to babysit for her and Nick when she insists on going out for a meal to Nick's dismay. Seth arrives with Alan's next order of vegetables. Kate confides in Joe on how horrible prison was. He tries to persuade her to return to Emmerdale even for one visit. She agrees to think about it for next week. Kim quizzes Kathy on Tony. She sharply informs her that she's fond of Tony and thoroughly enjoys his company, adding she can pass that along to Chris if she chooses as well. Caroline suggests Alan simplify the menu when he finds himself with a lot of food leftover. Joe pushes Kate to talk to him and accuses her of making excuses not to return to Beckindale. She denies that she is but insists she can't face returning yet and dashes off to catch her train again. Chris makes a point of asking Kathy if she will be in The Woolpack later. Kathy accuses him of sending Kim out to spy on her. Seth explains to Bill that when Amos sold The Woolpack to Alan his old allotment went with it. He tells Bill that he has been looking after Amos' allotment for the last few months and has sold Alan the vegetables from it. Bill realises that Seth has been selling Alan vegetables from his own land and is amused. Annie worries about Joe when he returns home. She suggests that he give Kate an ultimatum - come back or the marriage is over. They disagree and Joe accuses Annie of never forgiving Kate for killing Pete. Elsa is disappointed when Nick wants to go to The Woolpack instead of for a meal. Chris walks into The Woolpack with a female friend as Kathy chats to Tony. Elsa refuses to go to The Woolpack and becomes annoyed with Nick as he shoots down all her other ideas. They settle on going into Hotten for Chinese. Bill and Seth become annoyed that the fruit machines have been moved into the main bar since the restaurant opened. Joe admits to Jack that he's frightened of losing Kate but is beginning to run out of patience with her. Elsa and Nick arrive home after having a good night out. Elsa's mood soon sours however when Alice starts crying and takes her upstairs to settle her. Elizabeth is concerned by her words but Nick tries to assure her it's nothing to worry about. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen and cottage *Home Farm - Kitchen, field and stables *Unknown park in Leeds *The Woolpack - Forecourt, public bar, backroom and restaurant *Allotments *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms and stairs Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD